


Generous Lover.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: The best mornings were the ones you got to spend with your girlfriend with no responsibilities pulling you out of bed, lounging around could only be so much fun though and sooner or later JJ got ideas of how to make things a little more exciting.





	Generous Lover.

If there was one phrase that JJ hated, it was the term “generous lover” as if giving your partner pleasure was something that was so uncommon that when it happened, you were doing something revolutionary and munificent. The term was often given to straight men who once in a blue moon ate out their girlfriend rather than just fucking them and just assuming they’d get something out of that, the worst part was that they wore it like it was some badge of honour. As if their passive care for their lover’s enjoyment in bed was something to be proud of, it bugged her to her very core and was probably the reason she was so damn focused when it came to the bedroom.

You joked often that sometimes she took sex like an Olympic sport, what was the point in taking part if you weren’t going to put your all into it and become the damn best? Of course there were days where things were lazy, soft kisses and touches underneath softer sheets but other days it was like running a marathon, the sun could rise and set and you wouldn’t even notice because you were too focused on the woman between your legs.

She prided herself on being able to draw each and every sound out of you, to make your thighs tremble from their place either side of her head, if her mouth wasn’t positively soaked by the end then it just meant she had another excuse to go back in. Unlike all those pompous men, JJ truly enjoyed performing the act and not just so she would get it in return. She found it impossibly hot, it was one of the things that when she was coming terms to her sexuality when she was younger that made her almost certain that she wasn’t as straight as she perhaps once thought. Girls were so soft, they sounded so pretty even when her ears were muffled by their thighs around her head; if men wanted to complain about going down on their girlfriends then JJ was up for the task.

It was a lazy Sunday morning, the kind everyone spent their whole week looking forward to. The air was cold but the built up warmth from underneath the thick covers kept you snuggled up and cosy, the sheets had been washed the night before and gave off a slight Lavender smell but you much prefer the smell of JJ’s shampoo. There were many benefits to sharing a bed, the cuddling on cold nights, not feeling guilty on splurging on nice sheets because you had someone else who could use them, the whole thing was very intimate but what you loved most was how it felt like you were totally encompassed with your girlfriend. The feeling of her soft skin brushing against your own, her hair splayed across her pillow making her look like some beautiful renaissance painting angel; it was all her and it made something so simple as sleeping in that bed feel like heaven.

Mornings like these were usually used to catch up on sleep, to not worry about the irritating beeping of an alarm and instead just fall in and out of slumber as one pleased. That was the idea at least but JJ had another one in mind, sometimes she woke up with her devilish streak ready and filling her head with not so innocent thoughts. The sunlight streaming gently in through the window was distracting you enough with its warmth that you didn’t notice when JJ slipped under the covers, you did notice when her nimble fingers started to toy with your pyjama shorts, clearly trying to indicate that she wanted to take them off of you. Before you met her you’d never been a morning sex kind of person, mornings were already hazy and tiring to get through but it turned out that an orgasm really can brighten up the rest of the day.

“What’re you doing?” You asked, knowing full well what she was doing. All you got in return was a small hum, barely audible from beneath the covers. It took some manoeuvring around blindly to get comfortable but soon enough JJ was comfortably positioned between your legs. You spread your legs open lazily for her, snuggling back against the mattress and your pillows as you knew what was to come (you were, pun intended) since she could be thorough. Not that you were complaining, sex sometimes just tired you out more than working out did which was saying a lot considering you also worked out with JJ and she was a monster in the gym.

JJ managed to loop her fingers around the hem of your shorts and tugged them down your legs, then discarded them off the side of the bed and were swiftly followed by your panties. As much as she liked to tease, that just wasn’t the mood she was in today. This was for her as well and she hated being teased, didn’t have the patience to wait when something so good was just out of reach. She spread your legs wider, gently taking a hold of your right thigh and lifting it up so that your leg over her shoulder. Part of her wished that the covers weren’t blocking her view of your face because she loved to watch your expression change, twitching and smiling when she did something you liked but at least this way she could focus; she did take it seriously after all.

You could feel her warm breath on you, her nails digging in gently into your thighs causing you to try and get closer to her. Despite not wanting to tease JJ still took her time in appreciating your body, first laying soft feather like kisses across your inner thighs and nudging her nose into the crease of your thigh where she thought you smelt best. The heaviness of sleep was still hanging over you so while you were plenty happy to have your girlfriend making a home for herself between your legs, it wasn’t as though you were writhing around desperate and needy. It was nice, easing all the tension out of your muscles and allowing you to just be gifted with something with no pressure to return it; you would though, maybe not right now but she couldn’t get away that easily.

The second that your eyes fluttered close was the same second that she decided to pounce, her tongue licking you from bottom to top, flicking briefly against your clit before wrapping her lips around it. She hummed in delight when she felt your foot come back and press against the back of her head, pushing her closer to her which she wasn’t about to complain about. It was starting to get quite warm underneath the covers but JJ wasn’t planning on being underneath them for long, she knew exactly what to do to get you to that sweet place without her having to break much of a sweat.

Usually you tangled your hands in her hair when she went down on you, there was just so much of it and you could gather it up into a ponytail and then use it to either push her closer or tug her way; that was something that JJ enjoyed quite a lot and she didn’t need to tell you that for you to know. Since you couldn’t do that you instead resorted to grabbing a hold of the sheets and gripping them in your fist, letting your head drop back onto the soft crown of pillows. The only sounds were the birds chirping outside and the soft pants you let out, the occasional shifting of fabric as JJ moved.

She was the cat who got the cream, lapping at you and barely teasing you with her fingers. Reading your body was like second nature at this point, she could tell by the twitch of your thighs and the curl of your toes what you wanted and how exactly you wanted it, it was like the worlds best superpower. It was muffled but JJ heard the soft sigh of relief you let out when she finally pushed one finger inside of you, curling it upwards in an attempt to find that sweet spot that made you gasp; it didn’t take very long. Her tongue lay flat across your clit but didn’t move, instead she let you grind against it so it allowed you to get just what you needed. JJ was all for being in control and she hadn’t given that up now, just because she had handed you the ropes didn’t mean she couldn’t snatch them back whenever she pleased.

The pace was slow at first, JJ’s moved the hand that wasn’t already preoccupied and cupped the back of your thigh, delicately tracing over the crease of your inner thigh that was both ticklish and at the same time pleasurable. Occasionally when she felt your hips tense up she would give you a break and do the work herself, lavishing you with the attention you deserved and marvelling at the sounds she got in response. Soon enough she added another finger, her lips curled up into smirk after feeling you stretch out involuntarily, your back arching up off of the mattress. She knew how beautiful you must have looked, sunlight kissing your skin and with your mouth parted in a heart shaped pout, that thought was enough to make her more eager to get you off.

It wasn’t long till you were searching for her hand to grab, holding it through the sheets as your thighs shook and all the air seemed to vanish from your lungs for a few seconds. JJ squeezed your hand lovingly while continuing her work with her wicked tongue, sending even more shock waves up your spine. It was only when you fell limp back to the mattress that she finally pulled away, her mouth and chin weren’t quite dripping with your wetness but it wasn’t far off from being that. She lay one last kiss on your stomach before clambering out from under the sheets as gracefully as she could. Sweat graced her hairline and she was slightly out of breathe but you thought she looked as hot as ever.

“God, I should get you a crown or something.” You mumbled before JJ kissed you, propping herself up over you while you kissed before collapsing back down next to you with a grin on her face. It was just a stupid joke but it made her proud, she loved knowing she made you feel good, better than anyone else ever had.

The whole crown and queen thing became a running joke between you, it was never purposefully in front of the team but occasionally someone would catch talk about “visiting the queen” and instantly knew it was an euphemism for something sexual. It was Penelope who eventually worked it out and of course, she couldn’t just let it live within her own head and had to tell everyone else. To say that you were embarrassed when Derek gifted JJ with some stupid little queen bobble-head would be an understatement, she just smiled and told him that maybe he could learn somethings if he asked nicely.


End file.
